blockbusterbusterfandomcom-20200213-history
Danapholi
Danapholi is a succubus - Veil Class - from the lowest pit sent by Darth Lucas to beat ERod. She is played by Lexa Payne. Appearance Danapholi takes the form of a girl in her mid-twenties with brown hair tied in two pigtails. She wears an assortment of light punk/goth attire, including black and white gloves, shirt, skirt, and stocking, with black lipstick and eye-liner It is stated by ERod that Danapholi's current form is, in fact, a glimmer, a form chosen from a girl that ERod had a one-sided crush on, to weaken ERod's will. Personality True to her nature, Danapholi is an evil and sadistic temptress whose only real goal is to spread chaos and suffering to humanity. She is always seen with a smile on her face, taking malicious delight in everything that she does. Because she was summoned by Darth Lucas, she is compelled to his whims, though she does not seem to be bothered by anything he makes her do and is even on board with whatever they are doing. It is unknown if she holds any actual loyalty to him. Powers and Abilities As an ancient demon of pure evil, Danapholi is an immensely powerful being, armed with dark magic able to take other people's souls through Faustian deals. She is immortal, stating that "(she) was there when the pain was invented." She is incredibly skilled in martial arts, capable of fighting circles around ERod with little effort. Due to her nature, she is empowered by the rage and negative emotions of her opponent. Because of this, non-violent methods are the only means to stop her, sending her back to the pit from whence she came. For example, ERod defeats her by kissing her wrist, lamenting how their relationship was not meant to be and how he forgives her. It is also shown that she knows how to wield a lightsaber. History The Dangers of Danapholi Sent by the mysterious Hooded Man, Danapholi makes a deal with Nerdlinger - he sells his soul to her and she gives him a chance with his crush Obscurus Lupa. She then holds him, hostage, calling ERod out to her dominion and tells him that he has to review three horrible children's films over the course of a month without busting them or else she leaves with Nerdlinger. ERod is forced to review Alvin and the Chipmunks, Scooby-Doo and The Cat in the Hat ''without busting them, losing more and more of his powers as he does this. ERod would run to Danapholi to fight her every now and again, only to be beaten and sent back to his home. It was not until ERod came to realize that Danapholi was only becoming stronger from his resistance that he relents, clearing his mind of his shame for the girl Danapholi shaped herself into and stated that he forgives her, kissing her wrist and banishing her back to Hell. ERod vs Episode I At some point after her defeat, Darth Lucas summons her back and prepares for ERod's entrapment. After stealing all of ERod's copies of ''Star Wars: Episode 1, the newly formed N.A.D.S. (comprised of Doctor Nemesis, Evil-E, Darth Lucas and Danapholi herself) capture him. Darth Lucas and Evil-E out of revenge and maliciousness, Doctor Nemesis to confiscate Lucille and Danapholi to beat him in hand-to-hand combat. They intend on imprisoning ERod in carbonite as an example, imprisoning all other reviewers on the internet and then make a profit on the utter destruction of fandom. Lucas quickly realizes that Doctor Nemesis is just a clone and that ERod has escaped with his help. As they escape, they run into Danapholi, who then engages in a lightsaber battle with SHERod. They seem evenly matched, until SHERod pulls a fast one and slips a friendship bracelet (similar to one SHERod is wearing) onto the demon's wrist, banishing her yet again. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:N.A.D.S.